gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Ash (RnInD)
Ash is a mutt who wished to take over Rishiri Island. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Backstories Originally born "somewhere" in the People's Republic of China during a time when dog ownership (unless you owned a Tibetan Mastiff) was considered a no-no and any stray dogs that were caught were usually gassed to death, Ash (who was simply known as "boy" or "pup", as he never had a name) was torn away from his parents. Barely managing to survive off of scraps of food, the young pup was able to evade the dog catchers on a daily basis. Eventually, Ash encountered a Tibetan Mastiff known simply as "Zhuàng Shí". Seeing how horribly skinny the young pup was, Zhuàng Shí started to secretly give the pup some of his meal whenever his owners didn't pay him any extra attention. The two quickly became friends after that, with Ash even considering the elderly dog as his father and would often strive hard to become accepted by the other. When finally popping the question of being considered the other's son, Zhuàng Shí almost immediately accepted, much to the young pup's happiness. Sadly, things started to take a turn for the worse when one day, Zhuàng Shí had suddenly disappeared into thin air. Having lost his one father figure, Ash started to develop a cold and impersonal disposition. Calling himself "Xiao Hua" (小花), the pup initially returned to his old ways of living on the streets until coming across some dogs ready to be exterminated. Snarling, the pup attacked the humans and set the dogs free, and escaped with some of them to safety. Initially confronted by some of te much more frustrated dogs, Xiao Hua maintained his cold exterior as some of them tried to turn on him. When one of the dogs mentions about Japan and the possibility of them being able to find a home there, the tensions ceased to exist as some of them became more hopeful about such events. Suspicious about these particular stories, Xiao Hua initially refuses to join in on the pleasantries, instead citing that it'd be too risky to sneak off like that before leaving the group to run away from the city life. A few years passed, and Xiao Hua was enjoying the freedom that he now had... or at least some of it, as the extermination on the stray dogs was still ongoing, and he still had to keep using the best of his abilities to evade them. It was during one of these moments where he was reintroduced to Zhuàng Shí. Initially happy about it, Xiao Hua was forced to push down whatever feelings of joy that he had when he realized that something was horribly off about the other. Barely managing to escape the other's fangs and claws, Xiao Hua eventually defeated the much heavier dog by going for his head, leaving the Tibetan Mastiff with brain damage from the attack. Shocked and horrified over the betrayal of his foster father, Xiao Hua permanently left the place he'd initially called home for the past few years. Eventually at some point, Xiao Hua managed to stumble across a Shiba Inu trying to survive on its own. Recognizing himself in the (apparently) younger dog, Xiao Hua offered to take the other in, only asking the latter his very name. When the other male simply referred to himself as Luke, Xiao Hua did not bother on pushing the subject any further, as he merely nodded and let the Shiba Inu follow him. After that, Xiao Hua started to recruit more males, his goal being to do what he probably should've done ages ago; leave for Japan, find a place that he and his pack could conquer, chase out the original inhabitants, and live there for the rest of his life. The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part II Having managed to collect just about the right number of males, Xiao Hua initially led them to Hokkaido. Using his skills from when he was a pup, Xiao Hua and his army manages to sneak past the inhabitants with ease before swimming to Rishiri Island. Calling himself Ash, the mutt was one of the last dogs in his pack to be introduced, appearing just when Allen and Yuri are defeated, ordering some of his packmembers to help him parade them throughout Rishiri Island to show that he means business. Following this humiliation on the two dogs' part, Ash started to torture the two tremendously, demanding the location of the Leader. Each time they kept responding with the fact that there's not one, but three Leaders, Ash merely beat them even harder. Seeing Luke grow immensely uncomfortable at one point, Ash merely walked away in anger before walking up to the Shiba Inu's den and apologize for the scene he had stumbled across afterwards. When Yuri, wanting revenge on the Rebun pack for forcing Fallon into something resembling a marriage, finally yielded and told them a lie, Ash was ready to go attack the Rebun pack until receiving some secret information about the husky having lied to him. At that moment, Ash grew even more crueler to the two, much to Luke's chagrin. At some point, both Ash and Luke and their group eventually encountered the Amazonians. While both sides managed to deal with some major blows to one another, both Ash and Luke decided to retreat, claiming that their encounter was way "too soon". At that moment, Ash finally realized that the very answer both Allen and Yuri kept giving him was indeed correct, yet that did nothing to stop his plans. From the bits of implication that's eventually given, Ash had seemingly started to take a liking to Luke, even considering letting the Shiba Inu eat and sleep in his room of the house they'd claimed as their hideout, and was known to grow extremely frustrated by the fact that Luke constantly shared his left-overs with the prisoners. Judging by Luke's growing discomfort whenever Ash was even mentioned in any kind of sentence later on, it's heavily implied that eventually, Ash had tried to woo him. However, that didn't stop Ash from beating Luke up when he'd found both Yuri and Allen missing, nor the fact that he was seemingly unfazed at the fact that Luke was eventually captured by Fallon's pack and was being interrogated. Ash (RnInD) Ash (RnInD) Ash (RnInD) Ash (RnInD)